Forgive & Forget
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "Pardon", ça paraît tellement banal.
1. Forgive

Yo ! La Nuit du FoF, et donc le thème Pardon, m'a inspiré un autre drabble sur ce fandom, alors, bah, voilà, je le poste en espérant qu'il puisse vous plaire. C'est tout court alors … Bonne lecture !

.

Forgive …

C'est un mot qu'on entend tous les jours, tout le temps. Dans la rue, on se bouscule –

 _Pardon_.

Qu'on entend en classe, quand un élève bavarde et le regard d'Aizawa et –

 _Pardon_.

Qu'on entend juste comme ça, pour une bête question de flatulence bruyante un coup d'œil –

 _Pardon_.

C'est un mot classique. Un des premiers qu'on apprend dans une langue étrangère, un mot vieux et usé, facile. Alors pourquoi lui, il n'y arrive pas ?

All Might le regarde comme on l'a rarement regardé – comme un enfant. Comme un petit, un chiot qui mord autant qu'il aboie, et il se sent minuscule alors et il se promet de dépasser All Might et en même temps ça fait du _bien_.

 _Pardon._

Et il se sent horrible d'arracher un tel mot de la bouche d'un tel être, quand c'est lui qui devrait demander pardon, quand c'est lui qui aurait dû être fort, et il aurait voulu ne jamais être dans la situation où on lui demande pardon de lui en avoir trop demander. Il a honte. Pourtant il sent qu'il avait besoin de ça.

Deku le regarde comme s'il était la plus terrifiante merveille du monde – et il devrait lui dire qu'il est désolé, mais jamais ne pourrait admettre que la situation le désole alors que ce serait le bon mot, le véritable. À la place il voudrait, juste une fois, demander pardon, mais voilà le problème, c'est que le pardon il faut le demander et que lui, il ne demande pas – il prend. Mais un pardon ça ne se vole pas. Alors il crache comme si c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, il se bat comme le beau diable qu'il est, il s'élèvera jusqu'à prouver à Deku qu'il est et sera incontestablement toujours le meilleur.

 _Je te pardonne._

Ça sort de nulle part – ça sort de la bouche de Deku et il a envie de le frapper, juste là, comme ça, parce qu'il ne lui a rien demandé après tout, qu'il a déjà décidé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Mais ce qu'il pourrait dire Deku s'en fiche – et peut-être bien qu'il avait besoin d'être pardonné. Il crache encore son feu de voix, parce que l'autre l'a indubitablement cherché, et quand il note le sourire dans le regard presque pas effrayé de Deku, il se souvient. Que l'autre l'a toujours aidé contre son gré, lui a toujours donné sans qu'il demande – qu'il a dit un jour que les yeux de Katsuki ne mentaient pas.

.

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! À très vite !


	2. Forget

Euhm … Au final on voit pas tant que c'est la suite, mais dans ma tête c'est un drabble sur, euh, quelques années après le précédent ? Voilà. C'est aussi écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, cette fois sur le thème Nom.

Bonne lecture !

… Forget

 _Putain de nerd._

 _Abruti._

 _Toi, là :_

 _Deku._

Au final les mots ne sont que le sens qu'on veut bien leur donner. La langue bouge, vit. Rien de tout ça n'est fixé, comme Adolf, du jour au lendemain a pu devenir un prénom abominable, comme race, ethnie et origine ethnique sont des termes plus ou moins acceptables en fonction de l'époque, du contexte ou du pays.

Bon.

Nerd n'est jamais devenu un compliment, pas plus qu'abruti ni même la plupart des termes par lesquels Kacchan avait pu le désigner avant. Mais il y avait ce mot, ce nom. Ce nom, qui avait été lourd de sens quand il l'avait choisi, ce nom qu'il avait décidé de prôner, d'en faire sa bannière. Ce nom qui n'avait plus qu'un seul sens, et c'était ce sens que les foules criaient quand il débarquait, tout de vert vêtu et le sourire aux dents.

Son sens premier, il l'avait oublié, comme on peut oublier qu'on est la seule personne à appeler la lanière de son sac une « scie à épaule » avant de le prononcer à voix haute et de trouver face à soi des regard surpris. Son sens premier s'est effacé – oh, on n'oublie jamais totalement mais maintenant …

 _Merde, Deku, tu fous quoi ?_

Mais maintenant même la voix de Kacchan le prononce comme quelque chose de bon – et c'est assez d'oubli comme ça.

.

.

Et voilà … N'hésitez pas à commenter, même si c'est pour dire quelque chose de négatif, j'adore ce fandom et franchement, si je suis carrément OOC, autant le savoir au plus vite pour que je puisse essayer de m'améliorer !

À bientôt !


End file.
